Sweet Sacrifice
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Alex at out Justin seemed so cold and heartless about saving their friends during the competition.


Okay so I watched the finale for WOWP and I have a few bones to pick….I didn't like how no one thought how hearltess Justin was about saving his friends...so here's my take on Alex with dealing with it.

Own Nothing.

One Shot.

* * *

Alex looked up to see her friends be carried away by the Griffin, "Harper!" She shouted, her heart beating fast. She couldn't believe it, her best friend was gone, and Zeke too, Zeke was gone to. "We have to save them!"

"You can't, if you leave than you're disqualified from the competition." The host stated.

Alex looked at him then at her brothers. "You have to help me save them."

Justin frowned. "You just want to go because you're behind in the competition. I'm sure Harper and Zeke are just fine."

Alex stared at her older brother in disbelief. "Justin." Her heart was breaking. "They're our friends."

"And we can save them after the competition." Justin stated.

"I'm with Justin on this one Alex." Max replied.

She took a step back, looking at her parents, than Professor Crumbs, than her brothers again. She became anger as she summoned a magic carpet. "So much for family." She stood over her carpet. "I'm going to save our friends, than I'm done."

"Alex Russo, if you leave you will be disqualified." Professor Crumbs warned.

"You know what, I don't care anymore." She glared at Justin. "I looked up to you my whole life, I wanted to be like you, to be good at magic, but if this is who you turn out to be I don't want it. Harper stood by me, even when you gave up on me. I'm not giving up on her." She sat down on her carpet. "I don't want to be the family wizard if I turn out like you Justin." She flew off to save her friends, leaving everyone shocked at her leaving.

"Alex!" Justin called after her.

"Well, I guess Alex Russo is leaving the competition." The host stated with a faux smile.

"No. We can all use our time outs, can't we?" Justin asked as he turned to Max. "She can't do this alone."

Max nodded and they summoned flying carpets and followed after their sister, the countdown on the timer clicking.

They landed back after they had rescued Harper and Zeke and the stage was cleared and everyone was gone. Professor Crumbs appeared. "The competition is over."

"We still had time left." Justin looked at the clock time was out.

"There will be no wizards from the Russo line any longer." The Professor stated, his hand out to take their wands.

Justin glared at Alex as he and Max turned over their wands. Everyone waited for Alex turned in her wand. "Justin and Max should still be in the running." She told the Professor. "I was disqualified because I had left, they should still be allowed to compete for their powers."

"It does not matter, no one made it back in time to keep their powers." The Professor stated. "I'm sorry. Alex you're wand please."

Alex sighed and pulled out her wand, she was about to hand it over before she took it back and broke it. "Here." She handed him the pieces. "It was worth it to save Harper and Zeke." She hugged Harper and they left the stage.

The group of them walked through the Wizard door, Justin glaring at Alex. "We lost our powers." Justin stated. "Our whole line has lost their powers because of her." He glared at Alex.

Alex returned the glare, anger boiling up inside of her; she slapped him across the face, her parents screaming at her, as Justin looked shocked. "Blame me all you want Justin, I left and I knew what would happen, but you didn't have to follow me. I never let the competition get to me, when Harper was in trouble; I went to save her and Zeke. What did you do? You wanted to stay and compete and hoped to save them later. Then when you actually came you wanted to leave without Zeke. Yea Justin, this was my fault. You and Max could have stayed but you followed me. You have no one but to blame but yourself."

"Stop it you two." Their Dad shouted, putting himself between them. "You promise you wouldn't let the competition get to you."

"There is no competition because of her." Justin stated, holding his cheek.

"At least I'm not heartless enough to let my friends die. To think that everyone thought I was the bad one in our family." She turned and walked out the lair, Harper and a hurt Zeke behind her.

* * *

It was weeks before Alex even looked at Justin, and he didn't talk to her either. Max was upset at both of them, though he didn't remember why. Theresa and Jerry watched as their children fought with silence. Alex was the best at it; she would work in the sub station, make her own sandwiches and not look at her brothers.

Dinner one night Alex sat down and handed an envelope to her Dad. Jerry looked confused as he opened it. His eyes widened and he handed it to Theresa who read it also. "Alex?" Her Dad looked hurt.

"I don't have powers anymore and I had figure there would be a chance that I would lose to Justin in the first place." Alex glanced at her brother, the first glance in weeks. He and Max looked confused and Harper looked down at her hands. "Harper and I applied to a school, for college. I didn't think I would get in, but I had recommendation letters from Mr. Laritate and Aunt Megan." She sighed, sipping her water. "I have a full scholarship to the Art Institute in California." She glanced at Harper. "Harper has a full scholarship in fashion in Design."

Justin took the envelope next and read it, his eyes widened. "You're leaving in a few weeks?" He stared at her. "You never said you were applying anywhere, you hated school."

She shrugged. "The chance of becoming the family Wizard… I didn't think I would get in and it's not like we're a family here anymore." She looked down at her plate. "I want to go, I need to get on with something that will earn me money and maybe I'll find someone since I can't be with Mason." She and Mason had to break up after the competition because it wasn't allowed and she hasn't seen him since.

"Alex." Her dad looked between hurt and proud. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I already started to pack my things and Harper and I are leaving soon. We're rented a truck and driving across."

"My baby girl is going off to school, across the country." Their mom looked like she was going to cry.

Alex gave her Mom a small smiled and to her plate to be cleaned. She walked upstairs to her room and lied on her bed and cried. She didn't answer the door when someone knocked; she ignored everyone if they tried to talk to her. When everyone had gone to bed, she got up and walked downstairs to go sit on the balcony, her face stain with tears as she stared up at the night sky. "You're not going to see a night like this soon anymore." Justin stated as he walked outside, Max behind him. They sat down on either side of her and looked up.

"Alex, I don't want you to go." Max whispered, reaching for her hand. "I mean, who is going to help me pull pranks on Justin?"

She gave him a small smile and looked back up. "You'll do fine Max." She whispered in return, squeezing his hand before dropping it. She wrapped her arms around herself and continued to look up. "I used to dream about being the family Wizard and flying on nights like this."

Justin smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry Alex." He whispered. "I shouldn't have let it get to me. You were right."

She looked at him, really staring at him instead of seeing through him. Their eyes locked and she nodded. "I shouldn't have slapped you."

"Yea, that hurt." He smiled and they laughed. "So you're really leaving?"

"You'll probably be leaving soon to, you have Ivy Leagues after you." She smiled. "Max has a few more years and he'll leave to." She looked at her younger brother and smiled. "Or he might just stay here and take care of the sub station." She shrugged. "But we need to move on."

They all sat in silence, looking up at the night sky. They felt a sudden pule and in a blink of a second, they were back on the competition stage. They looked around confused. "And that's it the end of the second round!" The host shouted.

"I'm confused." Max stated, looking around.

"We'll be right back after a commercial break." The host smiled.

Professor Crumbs walked over. "That was the second round, and you all passed. Congratulations!"

"What?" Justin stared at the Professor.

"Well we have learned from past experiences that we needed to test your bonds as siblings and see how well you stick together."

Justin looked shocked, and then he smiled at Alex. "You don't have to move away, you have a chance to be the Family Wizard!" He took his wand as Crumbs handed them back.

"Since you did break yours Alex, we had to mend it." He handed it to you.

She took the wand, and stared down at it before handing it back to him. She smiled at Max and Justin, hugging them both. "I'm rooting for you, both of you." She took a step back and went to sit in the chairs as their parents and Harper, Mason, Juliet and Zeke walked in. Her Mom and Dad looked confused and she just shrugged and smiled.

"Alex!" Justin called to her. "We do this as a family, we stick together, we move forward together." He walked over and pulled her back on stage. "I'm not doing this without you."

"Me either." Max crossed his arms.

Alex shook her head. "Justin we all know that you're more likely to get the family Wizard powers."

"I want to win them fair and square, against both you and Max." He stared down at her. "So get behind your buzzard and fight for them."

She sighed and looked at her parents and let a tear fall. "Okay. But no matter what the out come I love both of you." She hugged them both before they all went behind their buzzards.

The competition over, she had won because Justin had told the truth about her helping him. He became the headmaster of Wiz-tech and Max was going to own the Sub Station when he got older. She smiled and hugged Mason, now back together, she hugged Harper next, holding onto her best friend. "So I guess we don't have to rent to truck, I can just get us there with magic!"

Her family stopped and stared at her. "You're still going?" Justin asked.

Alex smiled and nodded. "I'm not letting Harper go by herself and beside I have magic we can visit any time we want." She hugged her brothers tight and they hugged her in return.

Jerry smiled at his children, hugging his wife. "We did good, raising them."

Theresa smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "We did."


End file.
